Coffee Shop
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: [University AU] Mathias and Emil relax at a local coffee shop before Emil's finals. DenIce.


**Pairings:** Denmark x Iceland (Mathias x Emil)

 **Timeline:** Human University AU

 **Warnings:** Fluff and a bit of OOCness on Mathias's part

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

 **Authors Note:** As much as I love Denmark and Norway, I also really love Denmark and Iceland so… enjoy!

* * *

Aside from the faint folk music coming from the speakers and the low chatter from fellow patrons, Mathias was entirely enraptured by Emil tapping his pencil against his closed English textbook. The purple pencil in question was this silly thing Mathias bought for Emil a few weeks ago with a puffin shaped eraser on the end. At first Emil had protested, saying he was too old for these things but he relented after a few moments of staring at the puffin eraser. Mathias had smiled.

Mathias watched Emil mouth his Sociology notes to himself. The pages of his textbook were meticulously tabbed with multi-colored post-it-notes and key sections were highlighted in various blues and purples. Normally, Mathias would be bored out of his mind since he graduated University last year but any excuse to be around his Icelandic boyfriend was exciting enough.

He rested his cheek in his palm, drinking his black coffee in silence. Emil's violet eyes flickered up occasionally and red filled his cheeks when they made eye contact. Emil was a little unnerved by how quiet Mathias was but nevertheless, he was grateful.

"Um," Emil began hesitantly, putting his pencil down. He watched it roll into the crack of his textbook. "Thanks." The tips of his ears were pink.

Mathias grinned. "For what?" he asked cheerfully and Kiku shot him a somewhat annoyed look, which was considerably shocking coming from the relatively polite man. Mathias's grin turned a little uneasy but it didn't stay that way for long.

"For coming here with me," he said, unsure of what to do with his hands so he settled on grasping his Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate. Mathias wondered if Emil was hot, considering how many layers he was wearing. A long sleeved collared shirt, a beige sweater and an unzipped indigo parka.

Mathias laughed boisterously and Emil's blush spread. Mathias quieted down when the coffee shop owner glared at him. "Of course!" the Dane replied cheerfully. Emil nodded, bringing his drink to his mouth, possibly to hide from Mathias's bright blue eyes. Emil took a long gulp, planning on burying his face back in his books once the hot chocolate was gone and set the cup aside.

Despite the Dane's dislike for anything in his coffee, he couldn't help his urge to reach over and swipe the whipped cream off the tip of the Icelandic man's nose. Emil's blush deepened when Mathias's tongue flicked the cream off his finger.

"I – I," Emil stammered, his face redder than Mathias remembered seeing on the platinum blonde's face in quite a while. (Similar to the first time, they, ahem, but that was a long time ago.) "I can't study anymore," he decided, closing his books and packing them away in his backpack. Mathias threw his drink back and got up. He held his hand out to Emil and once Emil had swung his bag over his shoulder and had adjusted his earmuffs, he took his Danish boyfriend's large hand.

Mathias led Emil from the coffee shop, his warm hand interlaced with Emil's. The glass door swung shut behind them and the cold December evening greeted them. Emil briefly considered letting go of Mathias's hand to put on his mitts but he figured Mathias's hand would be warm enough. The sidewalks were relatively bare, aside from a few stragglers, as most sane people were in their cars or on the bus in this kind of weather.

Mathias's apartment was only a couple blocks away so neither of them felt the need to drive.

"Emil," Mathias said suddenly before Emil could walk away. Emil stopped, looking up at his considerably taller Danish boyfriend, and Mathias swooped in to kiss him. Emil made a strange sound in the back of his throat before kissing back with an eager fervour. Mathias was a little shocked at how excited Emil was but he wasn't about to complain. He drew Emil closer, kissing him deeply.

"I need you," Emil whispered in broken syllables, desperately clinging to the front of Mathias's jacket. Mathias's grin couldn't have been larger.

"Let's go then!" He kissed Emil again, rough and quick, before he dragged Emil off to his apartment.

Miraculously, Emil passed his final the following morning, despite the fact Mathias kept him up half the night.

* * *

 **I** loved writing this. Short and fluffy, just what anyone needs. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review?

~Emerald~


End file.
